Mother Said to Climb a Tree
by OhRuby
Summary: Beauty & the Beast: A sheltered girl dreams of heart-pounding adventures and dreamy Prince Charmings. When her greatest journey takes her one step too far, she realizes her books most certainly did not prepare her for this kind of adventure.
1. The Magnolia Tree

"Victoria Elizabeth!"

I looked down from my perch to see my young governess, Alice. "Yes?" I called out to her, acting as though I didn't know I _wasn't_ supposed to be up in a magnolia tree.

"Young lady, you must get down now!" I was only eight and could not have detected the panicked tone in her voice, something much different than I had ever heard from her before.

"But I'm reading! Mother told me to go climb a tree. Father told me to read a book. So I did both!"

She looked up at me with a fierce look of sorrow. "Dear, you really must come down. It's your mother." She held her hand out, offering to help me down.

It was then that her very serious tone registered with me as odd. Obediently, I climbed down from the magnolia tree silently and without her help, all the while clutching my large book of fairy tales close to my body.

"Come, Beth," she said softly. "Your father needs you."

I followed her silently and solemnly through the gardens and into my father's grand home. We wound through hallways and up staircases until we reached my parents' chambers. My father sat outside the doors, his head in his hands. My first reaction was that I had never seen my father slouch- not ever.

As we approached, he sat up, looking at us with red, puffy eyes. He didn't seem to register who we were until we had almost gotten within five feet of him.

I stood next to Alice like a statue, clinging to her skirts and still clutching my giant book of stories that my mother had given me. Alice's hand pressed lightly against my back, urging me to go to my father. I resisted for a moment, unsure of what was going on, then stepped forward.

"My dear, dear Beth," he whispered, opening his arms. I walked into them gratefully, seeing the father I knew shine through this slouching, crying man. He embraced me tightly. "Beth, honey… Your mother has died. I'm so sorry. The doctors tried everything they could. I tried everything I could."

I didn't understand death. It took me several days after that to completely understand that mother wasn't going to be around to join us at meals or to tell me to go climb a tree. My father, despite his love for me, was enveloped in his own grief and very seldom came out of his shell to acknowledge his daughter was suffering too. When he did, he gave me silent hugs and held me tight. Sometimes he cried, but mostly he just held me for long, silent moments that made me uncomfortable. I began to avoid my father. I didn't want to see him upset or crying. I wanted him to come back to me.

Alice tried her best to keep me busy and occupied. She was young, just barely seventeen, so she didn't know how to treat grief. She did an amazing job of it, though. She somehow knew to surround me with every gift my mother had given me. It helped keep the wound from becoming too raw and painful for my eight year-old heart. She tried her best to help me adjust gradually to a different routine. In that difficult time she was an amazing replacement mother for a girl who had just lost one.

Six months after my mother's death, however, she resigned. She had stayed on with us for as long as she could before she had to leave us. She told me that she was to be married and would soon have her own household to take care of. I begged her not to leave me. She said that her future husband couldn't wait any longer. She swore that she didn't want to go. She was the only thing keeping my heart alive, and I tried to express that to her in the best way that my eight year-old mind could. She cried when she left and apologized for leaving me.

My father was still so stricken with grief that he barely was able to comprehend that life was going on outside the house. He didn't hire another governess for me until another year and a half had passed. After he hired Wendy, he began to return to his normal self. Our routine went back to how it once was. I no longer avoided him. I saw his features slowly brighten again as the weeks went on.

Eventually my father would apologize for his mental absence during that time. I would also eventually apologize for avoiding him.

We supported each other as the years grew on, growing closer together than ever before. Our lives finally grew into a nice, steady routine for my father, but to me we were just sitting pretty and playing it safe.

After mother died, we hardly ever traveled or ventured outside of my father's estate grounds. It made me restless to be cooped up like we were, but I decided that it was better than traveling to attend dull dinner invitations or dance at a crowded, awkward ball. The mere thought of being in a crowd of people talking only of dresses and gossip made me shiver. I only wished to read a book in the gardens or go riding on any of the old ponies my father kept. The rides weren't exciting or exhilarating, but it allowed me the fresh air I yearned for.

Because of my extreme aversion to society's strange ways and shallow opinions, I was thankful that my father didn't accept many invitations to balls and grand dinners. He didn't invite many people to our home either and only once held a ball, which was for my fifteenth birthday.

That day was my first official ball. I had been learning all about etiquette and dancing from the several instructors my father had hired just for this occasion. I fidgeted in my dress all night, which was too tight and too fluffy. My hair had been pulled back and wound so tightly against my head that I had a headache before people began to arrive. The night was terrible.

Dancing with so many boring old men and clumsy young men who were just as unaccustomed to the social interaction of dancing as I was turned my dislike for the activity to a feeling very close to hate. I couldn't stand all of the fake smiles and the gossip. I thought the gowns were unnecessary and frivolous. I despised every minute of it. People watched me with eyes like hawks, judging my social interactions and how I carried myself. They judged my dress and how I danced. It drove me insane.

I would occasionally look to my father and began to realize he disliked balls as well. They were much more my mother's forte, he had explained to me later that night. She lived for the dances, the beautiful people, and the whole _feel _of the events.

"Your mother would have known better who to invite and how to make it enjoyable. She certainly made them enjoyable for me," he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as the last guests left in their carriages. He looked down at me. "You take after her in beauty, but my lack of enjoyment at these events definitely got passed on to you."

I smiled, leaning into his half embrace. "I take after both of you perfectly. I got the perfect blend of you and Mother."

He smiled, holding me tight. It was the first time I had ever told him that, and for years to come I would still mention how their traits balanced out perfectly in me. He lit up like a light anytime I said it, and it thrilled me to know that I could make my father so happy.

"Yes, you most certainly did, Victoria. You certainly did."

* * *

**As you can see,** this is just an introductory into Beth's life. The next chapter finally starts really getting into the story!


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Hi there readers!** Here's chapter two. I can promise my updates probably won't be as quick as this one. :) This chapter is when the story REALLY begins. It's a long one! Enjoy!

* * *

I nearly ran down the stairs to breakfast. I had been dropping hints for the past year about adventure and excitement- or at least some sort of journey, even if it were a boring journey. To wander outside the estate and into the unknown was my biggest dream.

"Good morning, Father!" I chimed as I entered the dining hall.

He smiled at me as I took my seat. "Happy birthday, my dearest Beth." I smiled at his use of the pet name that my mother had given me as a child. She thought that Victoria sounded too formal for a mother to call her daughter. She had also hated the thought of me being called Vicky, so instead she gave me a nickname taken from my middle name, Elizabeth.

We sat and ate, occasionally making small talk. I stole hopeful glances at Father, hoping he would say something that didn't have to do with the weather or breakfast itself. Even after we finished eating, the small talk continued on.

Finally, my father leaned back in his chair and studied me for a moment. "You've grown into _such_ a beautiful young woman, Victoria. You remind me more and more of your mother as each day passes."

I smiled at him, pleased to hear his compliments. "I'm a lot like you too," I reminded him. "I got the perfect blend of traits from you and mother both."

He gave a small laugh. "You always say that, and that makes you even more your mother's daughter. She was so… She knew how to please everyone." Despite his argument, I knew he enjoyed it when I said that.

"Father," I said in a teasing voice, "I'm not trying to please you. I'm telling you the facts."

He stood, holding out his arm. "Shall I take you to your surprise?"

I had to physically restrain myself from jumping up from my chair with excitement. "That would be wonderful." I hooked my arm around his, letting him lead the way.

He grinned, knowing I was nearly bursting with excitement. We walked out to the stables and my heart began to pound with excitement. It was very possible we _were_going on a journey!

We walked into the cool shade of one of the stables and stopped at one of the stalls. "Happy birthday, darling," my father said. "She's all yours."

The most beautiful horse I had ever seen stood in the stall before us. Her coat was a beautiful, rich chestnut color with a dark, shiny mane that was as black as the night sky. Right between her eyes was a bright white diamond.

I grinned. It wasn't what I was hoping for, but it was certainly just as wonderful of a gift. "She's _beautiful_," I said breathlessly. A horse meant travel. Even if it was just around the grounds. It was better than the old ponies he had kept for me to ride. They could barely make it out of the stables let alone any kind of long, leisurely ride. I was thrilled. I loved horses almost as much as I loved books. "Does she have a name?"

"She has no name other than Girl. You are free to name her as you wish."

I smiled, reaching out to rub her nose. "Hello, Girl. What shall I name you?" She looked at me, her large eyes soft and calm. Her temperament was amazing. She was pure perfection. "I will call you… Belle. Do you like that? Hmm?"

She bumped my hand lightly, as if to give me her approval. I grinned, pleased. "Belle it is, then!"

My father smiled. "It suits her well." He reached out and gave her neck a pat. "Shall we venture out with her? Perhaps go on a little adventure?"

I turned to look at him, wide-eyed. "Do you mean it? Truly, Father?"

"Absolutely. There's no reason to keep her cooped up in here." He called out to the stable boys standing nearby, waiting for a comment. "Boys, could you get our horses prepared for our trip?"

They nodded, going to their respective places to gather tack and gear.

"We will go away for a few nights, how does that sound?" The huge grin that had spread across my face answered him. "I have it all planned out. We'll stay at the nicest inns and go shopping for gowns and pretty things. We can take all the scenic routes! We'll eat like gluttons and have the finest wine. I will find the best lemon desserts we've ever had!"

I clapped my hands in excitement like a little girl in spite of myself. "Father, this is the greatest gift you have ever given me!"

He smiled and gave me a warm hug. "Perhaps we can find you a Prince Charming while we're on our adventures."

"Father," I warned, pulling away from his embrace. "You agreed…"

He gave me a smile as if he were humoring me. "Victoria. You're eighteen now. I just want you to settle down with a husband and have a life. You can't hold on to me forever. Your mother had already accepted my marriage proposal when she turned eighteen and we were married soon after. She had you four years later. I don't want to rush you into this, but you can't just sit by and hope you never have to marry. I agreed to let you choose your groom, but you haven't even considered any possibilities.

"I need you to be serious about this. I do want you to be able to find and have what your mother and I did, but it was sheer luck that we felt the way that we did about each other. True love is hard to come by, and if you wait much longer, no man will even give you one glance. That will make your search even more difficult and then one day you will find yourself alone at thirty without any prospects whatsoever." He sighed. "I know much of this is my fault. I didn't take you to enough balls. We don't travel very often. I have allowed myself to keep you as my little girl. But still… the men that do come to visit you, well, you barely give them the time of day. You simply aren't trying."

I bowed my head in shame. He was right, of course. He reached out and tipped my chin up so he could look at me. "I just want what is best for you. A lifetime of loneliness isn't it."

I nodded. "I know, Father. I'm sorry. I will try harder. I promise."

"Come, today will be a good day. I don't want to ruin it." He pushed away a stray hair from my face. "I have already had some of your belongings packed- just the essentials. If you'd like anything else, any of your books, you should pack those now. We will have a carriage with us for when we do not want, or are too tired, to ride." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked back to the house.

* * *

Belle proved to be a very competent horse. She didn't shirk at a dog suddenly running across her path. She obeyed the slightest tug at the reins. She was perfect.

My father, after an hour, had given up on riding. He was seated comfortably in our carriage, dozing off.

We travelled west, a direction I had never been before. We rode through the woods casually, not in any rush to get anywhere. The sun streamed through the light canopy of leaves above us, filtering down to us very pleasantly. I felt so blissfully happy.

An hour after my father had taken to the carriage, a sudden rustling in the vegetation along the road caused our carriage driver to stop. "Miss, I would suggest you get in the carriage. Immediately."

A man was at my side in an instant to help me dismount and to tie my horse to the carriage. I listened to the driver, jumping into the carriage with a very startled Father.

"Why have we stopped?" he asked.

"The driver heard something in the bushes. I think we're continuing, but he wanted me in the carriage. So here I am."

And we did continue on our way. We had gone only a mile at the most when the carriage came to a very abrupt halt.

A loud commotion suddenly erupted on the road. My father strained to look out the windows to see what exactly was happening. Suddenly, the door flung open. A masked man held a knife to us.

"Get out," he growled.

Frightened and stunned, I jumped at the command. I rushed out of the carriage, almost tripping as I exited. My father followed closely behind.

Standing there in front of us were five men, masked and each wielding a weapon. Three carried large, intimidating swords. Two carried small, devious looking knives. Behind them lay our men, either dying or knocked out. I couldn't tell.

One of them snarled at us, "Hand over your jewels and valuables!"

My father pulled out his very expensive antique pocket watch my mother had given him as a wedding gift. The thief closest to us grabbed it from him. "Your ring!"

My father stared at the man. It was his wedding band. Parting with the watch was one thing, but giving up the last physical symbol of my father's vow to my mother?

Without thinking, I burst out, "You can't take his ring! It's all he has left of my mother!"

The man who had ordered us out of the carriage stepped forward, eyeing me with a sinister look. "I can't take his ring?" he repeated. "Oh, really." He held his knife tip up to my throat. "What valuables have you got on you, missy?"

"N-nothing," I whispered.

His eyes narrowed. He grabbed my arm roughly, keeping his knife held against me. "Well, since you have nothing and I can't have your father's ring… Maybe I'll have _you_."

My heart stopped beating for what seemed like an eternity. Somehow, I knew his threat meant so much more than I could comprehend.

"Leave those good people alone!" called a voice from behind us.

Everyone but me turned to look. My gaze was still frozen on the man who had threatened the unimaginable.

A group of men on horseback rode up to the siege on our carriage. "Step away from the young lady," said the same man.

I heard several men dismount and draw their swords, approaching us cautiously. The voice was closer. "I _said_, step away."

Several of our captors began to back away. Suddenly, the man holding me spun me around to face the men attempting to rescue us, pressing his knife to my neck with more ferocity. "I don't think so," the man growled in my ear. The sound of his voice and the smell of him made me whimper. "Be quiet!" he hissed.

I could now see the men who had come to our aid. Six armor-clad men, two still on horseback, watched our captors with sharp eyes and unwavering swords. The two on horseback had bows and arrows ready and aimed. I suddenly realized our captors were not as familiar with their weapons as these men were- and they knew it too.

One of the knights seized the opportunity to pull my father back to safety while the thieves were still dazed by this sudden turn of events.

"Let us go," said one of the thieves behind me, "and we will release her safely."

The man holding me didn't argue. He just wanted to get out of there without getting harmed or put into prison, no doubt.

"No." The man who was speaking for the group of rescuers stood at the front of his men. "You will let these people go. You will return everything that belongs to them. And then, my men will take you to prison, where you will rot for the rest of your lives."

At his words, I heard one of the captors flee, running into the woods and away from the threats these knights surely promised. The men were now four against six. At the first man's departure, I watched one of the archers follow the man with his bow and arrow. He did not shoot at the man, but instead returned his aim back at the men in front of him.

"Anyone else care to run?" the leader asked, gripping his sword tightly, stepping closer to us. Before anyone could comprehend what was going on, another man bolted into the woods. The knights now outnumbered the thieves by two times their men. The knight continued, "We won't let the rest of you get away so easily now." His voice and face stayed passive, not conveying any sort of fear or confidence. He was obviously good at what he did.

He continued to edge closer to us, careful not to cause any sudden movement of the knife at my throat. "Now, let the girl go."

I felt the knife's pressure lessen as my captor hesitated. In a split-second decision, I took a chance. Knowing the man was no longer primarily focused on me or his knife, I ducked away from the sharp blade, pushing at his arm and bolted. I felt the man's hand graze my arm as he tried to get me back. I ran to the knight, clinging to him with relief that I had gotten away. He guided me behind him as his men advanced on the three remaining men left.

I couldn't watch the ensuing fight, mostly because my tears began to flow freely now that I was safe to do so. However, there wasn't much of a fight to watch. All three of the thieves dropped their weapons as soon as the knights approached, giving themselves up.

The knights took us to the nearest town where the thieves could be placed in jail and we could recuperate, as well as get our three injured men treated. It turned out they had only received a good blow to head that caused them no serious damage, only knocking them out.

My father insisted on paying for the knights' dinner and buying them several rounds of drinks to show his gratitude. The men gratefully accepted the gift and joined us for a meal at the local tavern.

"I cannot thank you men enough for saving my daughter's life. She means more to me than anything else in the world." He patted my hand, which still shook slightly from the day's ordeal.

I smiled weakly. "Father, do you mind if I retire for the night? I really need to rest."

He looked down at my plate, which I barely touched, then back to me with concern. "I don't want you to walk to the inn by yourself," he said.

"I would be glad to escort her," said Thomas, the knight who was in charge of the group of men. "It will put your mind to rest and her body to rest. She went through a lot. I think she needs it." He smiled at me.

I didn't want to appear ungrateful, but I wanted to be left alone. "I will be fine on my own," I said simply. I stood, wished them a good night, and headed out the door before anyone could argue.

I walked through the sunset-lit streets to the only inn that was to be found in the tiny town we were brought to.

"Hey there, pretty girl."

I jumped at the voice coming from the alley nearby, but I ignored it the best I could and continued walking.

"What are ya doin'?" the rough, growling voice asked. When I didn't answer, he pressed on. "Where ya goin' missy?"

I tried to focus on the shape of the inn ahead and tried to walk a little faster. I would not let this happen again. Oh, why had I insisted on walking alone?

"You there! Wench! I'm talkin' to ya!" The voice was closer and was definitely following me.

"Please, leave me alone," I said coldly, trying to get him to leave me be.

A large hand gripped my shoulder, pulling me back. A very fat, red-faced man leered at me. He reeked of alcohol and filth. "What's a pretty lil' thing like you doing here all by yourself, hm?"

I couldn't keep the look of disgust from my face. "Go away."

"I think I like a little resistance," the man said, gripping my shoulder harder.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" I yelled.

This only seemed to intensify his desire to cause me harm. Just as he was trying to drag me away, Thomas appeared with sword in hand. "I believe she told you to stop."

The man immediately released his grip on me, backing away. "We were only having fun, see…"

"I don't think this nice girl was having any _fun._ Get out of my face before I put you in jail."

He scampered away like a rat, mumbling under his breath.

Thomas, after watching the man retreat, looked to me with concern. "Did he hurt you?" he asked softly.

I shook my head. "No."

"Will you let me walk you to your room now?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, please."

As we approached the inn he said, "Miss Victoria, I do not know how you get yourself into these predicaments."

His tone and words were light-hearted enough, but it did not make me feel any better about how my birthday was going. I sighed and said exasperatedly, "Please don't joke at my expense. I just want to sleep."

He gave me a look akin to that of a child caught teasing a cat. "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to offend, Miss Victoria. I only wished to try and cheer you. It was a foolish comment." He walked with me all the way to my door in the inn. He bowed slightly, a nice gesture. "I hope to see you again soon, Miss Victoria. Please don't think too ill of me."

I sighed. "How could I think ill of you? You have saved my life twice. Please forgive me for being rude tonight. I am just so tired."

"I understand," he said, giving me a soft smile. "Have a good sleep."

"Thank you." I shut the door, locking it several times to make sure I was safe. Then I went to the windows to ensure they were latched. Finally, after decided I was as safe as I could possibly be, I collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to change into my nightgown.

I cried, trying to block out images of scary men with knives and leering faces. I tried hard to think of my mother, of home, of anything but them. I pulled a blanket over me, suddenly feeling as cold as ice. I kept crying, angry that they had ruined my eighteenth birthday. They turned something that had been exciting and wonderful to frightening and undesirable.

I suddenly felt a final wave of exhaustion come over me and I fell into a fitful sleep.


	3. The Change of Plans

"I'm sorry that your birthday was ruined yesterday," my father said quietly over breakfast the next morning.

I shrugged, not saying anything. I pushed around my food, still not hungry after my ordeals.

He cleared his throat and said, "Thomas has offered to escort us back home today so we might be a bit safer this time around."

I frowned and looked up at him. "Home?" I asked.

"I figured you wouldn't want to continue our journey- not with the way things went yesterday and last night."

So Thomas told Father about the man in the street. I sighed. "We can't be afraid just because one day was ruined. Plenty of people travel without as many mishaps as I seem to have. I need to have good memories of this trip to replace the bad ones." I smiled, trying to appear more confident than I felt. "Please, can't we continue on? I promise I'll keep an eye out for potential husbands." I tried to lift my voice to a jovial tone, but it just sounded hollow.

He looked away from me and coughed. "About that-"

"Good morning!" I looked up. Thomas stood there, smiling cheerfully at us. "I trust everyone had a good night's rest?" He ignored our silence, sat down with us, and continued. "Are we ready to go back home?"

My father looked to me, his face unreadable. "It seems my daughter wishes to continue with our… _adventure._"

The knight's face poorly hid his surprise- and disapproval. "Is that such a good idea, Victoria?"

I glowered at him. Since when did he have the right to only call me by my first name? We just met! "It was my birthday gift and I intend to enjoy it. I will not let one sour day ruin the rest of them for me."

The two men exchanged glances. Thomas stood again. "I will let the two of you talk this over."

"Beg your pardon, _Sir _Thomas, but there is nothing to talk over. We are continuing with our journey." I looked up at him with annoyance.

He just looked at me, to my father, and then walked away.

"For a knight, he is _terribly_ rude," I commented as he left the room. I looked to my father, realizing he appeared to be fidgeting uneasily. "What is it, Father? Do you not want to go on with our journey? I know you don't care to travel… If you truly don't want to continue, we really don't have to. I don't want to act like a spoiled child." He sighed, setting down his napkin. He just looked at me. "Father, what is it? What have I done wrong?"

"You've done nothing wrong. It isn't you. It's…" He looked away again, not meeting my eye as he spoke, quieter this time. He almost sounded ashamed. "I promised you to Thomas," he said. "It seems he rather likes you." He looked at me, his face serious. "Thomas is to be your husband, Victoria. That's why it's a bit… _inappropriate_ for us to continue our journey."

I stared at him in disbelief. It explained his sudden urge to return home and why Thomas called me by my first name only. I couldn't understand why my father- so kind and thoughtful when it came to matters concerning me- would for some reason promise my hand in marriage to a man we had only met the day before.

"Did you have too much ale last night?" I asked shrilly. "What made you think that was a _good_ idea? I _told_ you I would try harder. You didn't even give me a chance! We don't even _know_ anything about him!"

My voice caught. I knew that acting like a child would get me nowhere. I hated acting like a child anyway. I cleared my throat, and tried again. "Father, you should have at least told me. This is a _huge _decision to make without my consent- or at least my knowledge of it." I bit my lip. "I'll marry Thomas. He did, after all, save my life. But on one condition. We _have_ to continue our journey. I won't forgive you otherwise."

He looked at me as though he wasn't sure whether he should be annoyed or proud by my outburst. "I'm sorry, Victoria. We just can't do that."

I didn't understand why he was being so… so infuriating! I needed to get away from him. I stood and stormed away as ladylike as possible. I didn't stop until I was outside the inn, breathing in the fresh morning air.

Suddenly, Thomas was by my side. He gave me a strained smile and I wondered if he heard anything I had said about him. "I'm very fond of you. You know that, right?"

I turned to him, frustrated. "You don't know that," I said exasperatedly. "We just met yesterday. I have been as sour as a lemon since we've met. There's no way you can be fond of _that_. You don't know me at all! How can you be _very fond_ of me already?"

A quick look of confusion passed over his face, but he just as quickly replaced it with a look of appeasement. "You're so pretty, how can anyone not be fond of you?"

I nearly slapped him. I wasn't proud of the urge, but I felt it sudden and strong. I wanted to spit in his face, tell him he was no better than the men he saved me from. Then I realized that he wasn't devious or conniving. He was just plain… well, _shallow_.

I sighed, pressing my finger to my temples. "Thank you, Sir Thomas, for the very sweet compliment."

"Please, Vicky, call me Thomas. Or Tommy. Or Tom. I don't really mind. There's no reason to use silly titles."

Again, I felt a strong desire to slap him. My words of thanks were quickly replaced again by frustration. "It is _not_ Vicky. Don't ever call me that. Nobody calls me that. It's a hideous name. My name is _Victoria_. And if it's alright with you, I will stick with Thomas for you."

He seemed genuinely concerned that he had offended me, and embarrassed that he had even said that. "I'm so terribly sorry! I suppose I've gotten so used to calling you Vicky in my head, I suppose it slipped out."

Why did every sentence that came out of his mouth make me want to vomit? I tried to tell myself that he didn't know me yet and that he would soon find out that silly nicknames and telling me that I'm pretty wouldn't win my heart over.

"It's forgiven, Thomas," I said with a sigh. An idea came to mind. He seemed simple enough that it just might work. I smiled sweetly at him. "I'm so sorry for snapping at you so. I'm just a bit stressed from everything is all. And now that I have to go straight home to start planning a wedding- oh! I can't imagine the stress that will be. I only wish I had time to spend leisurely before the wedding."

He held my hand, his eyes wide. "So you accepted?" He grinned, excited. "I don't want our wedding to cause stress! You don't need to start planning straight away," he said. "You can spend all the time you want back home before you start any planning."

I bit my lip, surprised at his genuine joy at my 'acceptance.' I continued on, though. "You see… Being at home wouldn't help at all. I would just feel like I _should_ start planning, even if I didn't need to. Does that make any sense to you? I know it sounds silly. I only wish I could have my birthday trip still to help keep my mind off things…"

He frowned. "It's not safe out there, Victoria."

"Yes, well, all alone it might be, but if you were to accompany us… You and I could get to know each other better. _And_ my father and I would have someone strong and brave to protect us!" My pathetic words were making my head hurt, but I pushed on. "Perhaps one of the cities has pretty wedding silk for my dress, or beautiful paper for invitations! It would make planning _so_ much easier if I could get it straight at the source than worrying about sending for it from home. This way I _know_ I would have it. It would help with the stress _so much_." I sighed. "But… I understand. I suppose it would be a terrible idea, wouldn't it?" I looked down at the ground with the cutest, most pathetic sad face I could muster.

He seemed torn. His handsome face twisted in deep thought. Finally, he smiled excitedly. "Victoria, we will continue your birthday journey!" he said with gusto. "I will go let your father know and tell my fellow knights that I will not be continuing on with them." He rushed off back into the inn.

I smiled. I suppose a marriage to him wouldn't be too terrible- not if it would be this easy to get my way. I entered the inn and went to my father, where Thomas was finishing his speech about a "pre-wedding honeymoon."

My eyes widened. Surely he didn't mean an _actual_ honeymoon? What was with my luck with men in this town?

He scrunched his face, thinking about what he just said. Then, as if he were reading my mind, he said, "Not a _true_ honeymoon, of course. We would just be able to get to know each other! It's perfect!" He smiled as I walked up. He said to me, "I have gotten you your birthday adventure, my dear."

"Oh, thank you Thomas. I'm so looking forward to _really_ getting to know you!" I gave him a flirtatious smile and he left.

My father looked at me with a raised eyebrow. He knew all too well what I was doing. I sighed, throwing my hands in the air. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm trying to make best of the impossible situation you've put me in. And you have to admit, my logic makes sense for this trip." My face fell. "If I have to live such a shallow, simple man for the rest of my life, I at least deserve to get what I want. I mean, for heaven's sake, he's been treating me like a prize he won at a roadside carnival. He's so childlike, Father."

He shook his head. "You're too harsh on him. Really, you should give him a chance. He's not that bad."

I frowned. I couldn't believe my own father couldn't see it. "Fine, I will give him a chance. Even if you didn't give me one." I spun on my heels, returning to my room.

I almost slammed the door, but refrained. I flopped down on the bed, frustrated. How could he dump this on me after everything that happened yesterday? No doubt he had wanted to wait, inviting Thomas to stay with us for a day or two then pretend they had agreed upon it later rather than in some nameless, nondescript town tavern. And how exactly could I give him a chance? I already agreed to marry the dopey man. Wasn't that enough? His seemingly small brain and shallow personality had startled me. He had, at first, seemed very nice and competent. Nothing special, certainly, but not quite as childlike as he turned out to be.

He was a handsome man at least. His eyes were a dark brown, almost like a puppy's. His chestnut brown hair fell into place perfectly, even after fighting thieves. He had a strong, masculine face that was very pleasing to the eyes. It was just too bad that his personality didn't match his looks.

I sighed, lying back on the bed. "I hate all men," I mumbled to the ceiling. Perhaps I could put off the wedding as much as possible and see if I couldn't find a way to get myself of out this predicament.

I began to fantasize about ways to call of the engagement when I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Victoria? It's me, Thomas."

I sighed, sitting up. I had _just_ gotten away from both him _and _my father. Couldn't this stupid knight just leave me alone for a minute?

I smoothed my hair and skirts, then went to the door. I opened it to see Thomas holding out a handful of wildflowers.

He gave me a sheepish smile. "Look, I had wanted to ask you myself personally and wait a bit, after this whole ordeal, but it seems your father was too impatient. You deserve better than all of this. I'm sorry I couldn't give you a proper proposal in a proper setting. Accept these flowers as an apology." When I silently took the flowers, he said, "I'm sorry about everything I said downstairs earlier as well. I was so flustered after finding out that your father had told you already and that you had accepted… I didn't say the right things. You're obviously more than just a pretty young woman, though your looks _are_ what first caught my attention. You probably don't know just how beautiful you are." He cleared his throat and I thought I saw a blush come to his cheeks. "I would like to get to know you, Victoria. Will you give me another chance?"

I blinked, unsure of what to say. He sounded so sincere. I wondered if I would ever find anything wrong with him that would be enough to break the engagement. Still, I was touched by the flowers and small apology speech. Perhaps I wouldn't have to break off the engagement after all.

I smiled. "Thank you, Thomas. Again, I'm sorry for being so sour to you. You truly don't need to ask for a second chance. I should be asking you for one. I should explain, though. I was just very shocked that my father had talked with you about this without telling me. My nerves are still on edge from yesterday and I…" I sighed. "There's just a lot going on. I promise I am not always like this. You deserve better than this, too."

"I think we're even, then. I say we start fresh and try to truly get to know each other." He held out his hand. "Deal?"

I took his hand, surprised by the casual gesture, and a shook it with a smile. "Deal."

He stepped away from the doorway. "I should get everything ready for our journey. We'll leave in about an hour, I think. I will see you downstairs, Miss Victoria."

"See you downstairs," I said quietly as he left.

I shut the door and stared at it quizzically, as if it could explain what had just happened.

I went to the bed, sitting down slowly. I still didn't care for the man, despite his smooth apology. Any man who could change his demeanor at the drop of a hat made me uneasy. What sort of game was he playing? His actions and words seemed genuine enough. Something still felt wrong, though. I groaned loudly in frustration. Whatever it was, I had to deal with it for now. I would be able to figure it out eventually. I hoped.


	4. The Fortune Teller

"This is our finest of silks. Fit for a princess!"

I held the fabric between my fingers. It was a very fine fabric indeed. "I don't know… I don't think I need anything quite so fine. I never imagined my wedding to be very over the top. I'm only marrying a knight."

Even though the woman didn't do very well of hiding her disappointment, she pulled another blot of fabric from the shelf anyway. "This is a little less… ostentatious. It's still a _very_ beautiful fabric. Perhaps it's more suited to your needs?"

I smiled at her. "This one is very nice indeed." I ran my hands over the soft fabric. The color was an uncommon shade of silver- much more my style than the stunning cream that was apparently 'oh-so popular for weddings this season.' It was perfect for me. The silver hue would reflect my silvery-blue eyes almost perfectly. "I think this is the one," I said softly.

The woman nodded and gave me a fake, forced smile. "Very well, then. Would you like to see any lace or ribbons?" she asked.

I nodded. "That would be lovely."

After the woman had sold me more yards of ribbon and lace than I would use, and after I had paid her for all of it, I left the shop. We would pick everything up when we left the city.

Standing outside the shop was Thomas, who was being, surprisingly, very cooperative with everything. He followed me wherever I liked and stood outside each shop as I chose linens and fabrics to my heart's content. My father, trying to appease me, had given me almost an unlimited budget. I had taken relative advantage of it, buying as much as I could for my life with a knight. We would live comfortably, but much less so than I did with father.

Thomas smiled at me. "Did you find it?"

I had been struggling to find the perfect wedding gown fabric in each city and town we stopped at. We had extended the trip and this was the last city we would stay in before returning home. I had begun to get a little sad over the fact that I had yet to find something to my liking.

I smiled back, proud of myself. "I did."

"That's wonderful! I'm so glad to hear it, Victoria," he said. He pointed across the marketplace. "See that woman? She's a travelling fortune-teller. Everyone in town claims she's wonderfully accurate and incredibly interesting. Let's go see what she has to say about us!"

I looked in the direction he pointed. I saw a tent set up along the outskirts of the market with an old woman sitting in a chair outside. I nodded. "I suppose it would be fun to see what she has to say."

We walked over to her brightly dyed tent. She looked up at us as we approached, her eyes narrowing. Before we could say anything, she spoke, her voice betraying her foreign heritage with a thick accent.

"Come to have your fortune told, have we?"

Thomas answered, "Yes, we have."

She pursed her lips, studying us. It was a moment before she spoke up again. "You are engaged, yes? You want to know how your marriage will go, don't you? Well, I don't do couples. Only one person can be read at a time." She pointed to me. "You'll have to wait out here, dearie. You're going to go after him."

"I don't see why not. Ladies should go first," Thomas said.

The fortune teller shook her head. "This girl is already tough to read. You are much easier. Once I have read you, I will more easily be able to read her."

I looked to Thomas, who was looking very wary of the woman. He glanced at me doubtfully. I didn't mind waiting, so I said, "Don't worry, Thomas. I will wait out here."

He looked unsure, but nodded. "If you are fine with it, then I'll go first." He turned to the woman. "Lead the way."

They entered the tent and it was not very long before Thomas came out beaming. "It is your turn, my dear."

I smiled at him and entered the woman's tent, somewhat nervous. She sat at a table covered in a dark purple cloth embroidered with stars. Seven cards were lined up in front of her, face down "Come, sit." She gestured to the chair opposite her at the table. She narrowed her eyes at me again. "You will be very hard to read." She stopped glaring at me and said, "You will have questions. Feel free to ask anything. It is in your best interest to do so. I will answer to the best of my abilities." She turned over the first card, revealing a strange symbol. She pointed at it. "Beauty. This card is easy to interpret. It means you have great beauty. I believe, though, it also means your beauty is not limited to your exterior."

I blushed, fidgeting in my chair and not knowing what to say.

Turning over the next card, she said, "Your future holds powerful magic." She clicked her tongue, thinking, and added, "You won't recognize it at first."

"What kind of magic?"

The woman inspected the card closer. "Magic that will result in something wonderful."

I wish she could have given me more detail into what that meant, but she moved on before I could ask anything more about it.

"This depicts the three qualities a knight should possess. Bravery, loyalty, and sacrifice." She looked at me pointedly. "I do not think this is in reference to the knight standing outside. I believe it means that you possess these qualities yourself and that you will use them."

As she turned over the next card, she inhaled sharply. The symbol was very similar to the one that said I had magic in my future, but judging from the woman's reaction it wasn't good.

"This card depicts a curse. A curse that already is in place. You have not yet come into contact with this curse."

"What sort of curse?" I asked, surprised.

"A strong one. I cannot tell exactly what kind this is. A cloud hangs over it, hiding it." She looked at me with an odd expression. "It doesn't yet, but it will shift to revolve around you."

I felt my heart pounding in my chest. A curse was going to someday revolve around me? What did she mean by that? Was I going to be cursed?

I asked her if I was and she shook her head confidently. "No. Since it is already attached itself to something else- or some_one_ else- you are safe from feeling the effects. Some curses have strange properties to them. This one is very unique. I cannot tell you anything about it except that it is powerful and you will be in close contact with it."

"When will this happen?" I asked.

She turned over the next card and pointed to it. She answered me in a very solemn voice. "Soon. Very soon." She didn't allow it to sink in this time. She moved on to the next card and said with a smile, "This means you are destined to have a very great love story."

I frowned. "With Thomas?" I asked.

She paused, determining her answer. "I cannot tell you who this love will be or not be. Fortune telling does not work in that way."

She then pointed to the last one. "This card means royalty. This card usually can be taken in many different directions. I do not know what it means for you. It could mean a shift in the royal courts that could affect your life by means of taxation. It could perhaps mean you will have an exchange with the Queen. They might throw a ball that you will attend. With the rest of these cards that were drawn, I do not know what this might mean for you."

She stood. "I wish you the best of luck, young lady."

I stood and nodded. "Thank you. The same to you."

I left the tent, trying to appear calm as I approached Thomas. He smiled. "What did she have to say?"

I spoke without hesitation, trying to hide how shaken I was by my experience. "She said that I may possibly have some sort of encounter with royalty in my future."

He looked impressed. "Really? She told me that I would perform countless heroic acts during my lifetime."

"That's great," I said, distracted.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "I think it's about time to meet your father for lunch."

Just then, my stomach grumbled quietly and I realized just how hungry I was. It had been a long morning and it was already later than we usually ate. I nodded eagerly and we went to meet Father at the nicest tavern in town for lunch.

Father was pleased I had found a fabric for my wedding gown finally and was very impressed with our stories that the fortune teller woman told us. He bought us each a glass of the finest wine available. "To the future," he said, raising his glass.

"To the future," Thomas said, smiling excitedly.

I rolled my eyes at them as I mumbled with them, but they didn't notice. Just then, the owner of the tavern came up to us, looking concerned. He apologized and said, "You folks are from out east, yes? You're heading back that way tomorrow?"

Thomas nodded. "That's correct," he said.

The man clucked his tongue. "There's word that the main roads are incredibly dangerous right now, more than ever. There are several very dangerous groups of bandits and thieves overtaking many travelers. It's said that they are all very violent."

My father looked to Thomas with concern. "We can't let anything happen again," he said. He looked back to the owner. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest staying in town until things have quieted down."

Thomas scoffed. "How long will that take?"

"It could be up to two months, depending on how soon they're caught or move on."

My father shook his head. "We don't have that much time. We need to return home. Are there any alternate routes? We can't risk losing our purchases."

He looked unsure "Well… I… Yes. There is, but…"

Thomas jumped in, cutting the man off. "Wonderful, what is it?"

The man described the route to Thomas and Father. As he finished, he began to start to say something else, but Thomas cut him off again. "It sounds easy enough! Thank you, sir, for your help."

Frustrated, the man spoke again, quickly so as not to be interrupted. "If you don't mind, let me give you some advice. Don't stop anywhere. Travel through the night unless it is an actual inn. It's very important." He glanced at me, giving me a very strange look, and walked away. His glance at me made me uneasy and I didn't like it, but the two men didn't notice at all.

By the time morning came, I had forgotten all about the tavern owner's strange look. The sky was dotted with gray clouds that promised rain. It was still far off and Father was eager to return back home.

The road that the tavern owner told us to take had obviously once been a major road. It was a wide road dotted with faded signs pointed the way to different towns that were now unreadable. We passed several abandoned cottages along the way.

By mid-morning the sky had darken considerably with clouds. When mid-afternoon came around the storm had let loose and we retreated to the dry confines of our carriage. Father instructed our driver to keep an eye out for an inn or tavern at which we could stop. The driver looked at him doubtfully, but said he would watch and kept going.

Nightfall was nearing and we had yet to see any sign of life on the road other than ourselves.

"I don't think we're going to find an inn," Thomas said. He had gotten tired of riding in the rain and had come into the carriage as well, where he sat next to me. His wet clothes combined with his close proximity caused my own dress to soak up some of the dampness he brought with him. Father had taken up almost his entire seat. He sat there slouching right in the middle, stretched out to sleep for most of the ride. I couldn't squeeze next to him if I tried.

Father sighed. "Hopefully we'll find some sign of life on this road. I wish that tavern man had told us just exactly how _deserted _this road was."

I frowned, looking out the window, seeing nothing but trees and rain.

The carriage slowed to a stop. The driver got down from his perch and spoke through the window Thomas let down. "I see a large manor up ahead. Would you like me to stop?"

"Yes," Father said immediately.

"That tavern owner said to stop nowhere but an inn," I said, a little worried.

Father shrugged and Thomas gave me a look. "I'm sure he gets paid to say that so the inns get more business," said Thomas. "It happens a lot."

I gave him an exasperated look. "The man sounded very serious about this, Thomas. I don't think he was just trying to get paid. He didn't even want us to _go_ this way. I really think we should keep going."

"Let's just see if there's anyone there at least," Father said to me. He waved at the driver. "We'll stop."

I bit my lip. I felt uneasy about this, especially after what the fortune teller had said about a curse. I tried to tell myself over and over that what she did wasn't real All she did was read a few cards and tell me ominous things. Surely she couldn't truly be able to read the future from a deck of cards.

We pulled into the lane leading up to the giant manor that loomed before us. Despite my desperate, silent wishes, several windows were dimly lit against the stormy sky. I felt my heart drop then beat fast against my chest.

"Oh, good," Thomas said, "there are candles lit."

Father looked to me and said, "See? People live here."

"How do you know they're good people? I asked. "This doesn't feel right, Father…"

He scoffed. "Please, Victoria, we don't need any hysterics right now. It's just the storm. It makes everything seem scary. Everything will be fine."

I frowned, knowing arguing was pointless, and looked out the windows. The grounds surrounding the manor were well-tended and obviously pruned with care. Dozens of rose bushes dotted the grounds. It was surprisingly beautiful and was a harsh contrast to the gothic manor.

The carriage came to a stop at the doors. Father stepped out and went to the huge doors. He lifted the brass knocker and knocked several times before anyone came to the door. A man stood and talked to him for a few moments before Father returned to the carriage.

"He said we are welcome to stay," he said as he opened the door to the carriage. "Hurry, let's get out of this storm!"

We climbed out and rushed to the dry safety of the manor's entrance hall. The ceilings were tall and ornately adorned with gold leaf. Beautiful paintings were hung on the walls in huge, elaborate frames decorated in _more_ gold leaf. I couldn't believe that they would decorate an entrance hall like this! Who on earth lived here? I was blown away. I couldn't even begin to imagine what the rest of this place looked like.

"I don't think we belong here," I whispered, more to myself than anyone else.

The man who had opened the door gave me a curious look, similar to the one the tavern owner had given me yesterday. It was gone before I knew it and then he spoke to the three of us. "Welcome. My name is Phillip, I essentially run the manor. I will have several of our servants show you to your rooms soon so you can warm up and get ready for dinner. I have alerted our cooks and they are making adjustments." Just then, an older woman and another man came up to us. "Ah, here they are. Miss, this is Minerva. She will show you to your room. Lawrence here will show you gentlemen where to go. We will have your things brought up to you and you will be let known when dinner is served."

"Miss, if you'd follow me," Minerva said. I followed her meekly, feeling very small in comparison to everything around me. As we wound our way through hallways and up marble staircases, the grandeur didn't stop. If anything, it became even more impressive with every step I took.


	5. The Beast

"Here it is."

Minerva led me through a pair of doors that opened up to a very impressive room that could have been fit for royalty.

"Oh my," I whispered. "This is… incredible."

Minerva just smiled and said, "Your things will be brought up momentarily."

I nodded and she shut the doors behind her as she left. I looked around the room in awe. A dainty crystal chandelier and fireplace with a roaring fire lit the pink and yellow room warmly. A small bookshelf was built into the wall and held numerous books by the bed, which was a beautiful four-post canopy. In the corner there was a table with a plush sitting chair that made me wish I could kick my shoes off and curl up with a book.

I went to the bookshelf and inspected the books. On the spines I read titles of books I had never heard of. I ran my fingers along the embossed titles, entranced. A knock came to the door. I answered and Minerva entered. Lawrence and our carriage driver entered in after her, carrying my trunk. They set it down at the foot of the bed and left quietly.

Minerva smiled. "Shall I help you get ready, miss?"

"Oh, I… Sure." I wasn't accustomed to being treated so nicely away from home. I did have a lady's maid back home, but when I was travelling I dressed and undressed myself.

After I was dressed and my hair was fixed, Minerva looked to the clock that sat on the fireplace mantel. "Dinner shouldn't be too much longer now. I can take you down to the dining hall now." She went to the door and I followed.

When we entered the dining hall, Father and Thomas were already there. Three place settings were set at the huge table. I sat down in the only available place, next to Thomas, and looked around. "Is no one eating with us?" I asked.

"Apparently the master of the manor is not here tonight and will not be back for another day or two," Father answered. "Nobody else lives here but him, so we have the manor to ourselves tonight and will be eating alone."

I nodded. I felt a little relieved by this news, though I wasn't sure why. "I see," I said simply.

Soon Phillip and Lawrence appeared with trays of food that smelled absolutely delicious. I thought it was strange that no other servants were around but the three we had seen, but assumed the rest were travelling with the master of the house. We ate silently except for a comment here and there. When we were finished, Minerva led us to a sitting room where we could sit and entertain ourselves until we were ready to retire for the evening. Phillip stood at hand nearby in case we needed anything.

Thomas sighed, stretching out on a sofa near the large fireplace. "That was a good enough meal, but it was a bit disappointing for all the grandeur in this place."

I didn't argue with him because I now knew it was best to not do so with Thomas. He would just give me an odd look of confusion and then ignore me. I sighed. I loved the meal. It was delicious but simple. The food was honest; it didn't have thick sauces or fancy garnishes. I felt that if food needed dressing up, it wasn't good in the first place. If someone could make a simple poultry dish taste delicious without any strong marinating or seasoning, it was impressive. I thought of people in the same way. Dressing up in frilly costumes with pounds of powder and rouge hid a person more than showed them off.

I knew Father had similar thoughts, so when he kept silent I wasn't surprised. We spent the rest of the evening the same way we spent dinner. We stared into the fire as Thomas tried to strike up conversation without success.

I was the first to admit defeat to my tired eyes. I bid the two men goodnight. Phillip watched me leave and I felt his eyes continue to follow me until I was out of sight.

The house- or castle, as I felt it was- still gave me an eerie feeling. I didn't like it. Something felt like it was weighing down on it. I rushed back to my room, eager to leave the dark halls and get some sleep. Once I was asleep, morning would come and that meant we could leave.

In the morning I awoke to Minerva moving about the room, packing my things and putting out the fire. As I stirred, she looked from my trunk to me.

"You're awake. Lovely. Time to get dressed! Your group will be leaving shortly." She continued to move about and when I didn't move immediately, she spoke sharply, clearly impatient. "Come now, miss. We haven't got all day."

I looked out the windows to see a beautiful sunrise. "The sun has barely risen," I said in protest.

She sighed, stomping her foot at me. "You must leave soon. Will you just get up?"

Startled by her forcefulness, I got up and dressed myself with Minerva not once offering to help. As soon as I was ready, Lawrence and our carriage entered to take my trunk away in a hurry. Lawrence looked as rushed as Minerva did.

Minerva then ushered me quickly downstairs, where Father and Thomas stood looking disheveled and tired in the entrance hall.

"We're very sorry to send you out like this, but you should really be getting along now," Phillip said, striding to the doors. He opened them to reveal a large cloaked figure standing at the base of the stairs.

"Who are these people, Phillip?" said the figure in a deep voice.

Phillip had turned a ghostly shade of white at the sight of him, all the while trying to find the courage to speak.

"Begging your pardon, sir-" my father began, but the person cut him off, walking up the stairs to the doors slowly.

"You are trespassing. I do not let anyone leave my home without some form of payment. _Usually_ the debt cannot be paid."

My father scoffed. "I have plenty of money and assets. Besides, we were invited in without any indication that there would be some form of repayment for the kindness bestowed upon us."

"I won't take mere coin or trinkets. As you see, I have plenty of that and I do not mean repayment for the night you spent here. I mean payment for letting you leave here alive." The figure had approached the doors finally. As it spoke, it stepped inside and dropped its hood to reveal the head of a monster. Horns protruded from its head, which was covered with dark brown fur. Sharp teeth flashed at us and a strange form of a snout took the place of a nose. The only thing remotely human about it was its bright green eyes that surveyed us with distrust and anger.

We stood there in fright. Both Thomas and Father both gave a yelp of surprise when it revealed itself, but I just stared at it. I was paralyzed with fear.

The monster's green eyes then landed on me and a look of surprise flashed across its beastly features. Then it focused back on Father.

"Well, what payment do you have to offer?"

Father stood there in fear, also paralyzed. Thomas found his voice. "What sort of payment are you looking for? As the man said, we have money and assets. We have the goods we purchased on our journey and horses."

It was the monster's turn to scoff. "Horses? What need would I have for horses? Are you dumb?" It gave a low growl. "I require a life. One of you will not leave here." The thing pointed to father with a sharp claw. "Since you seem to be the one who is at fault for this, you have no choice but to be the life I take." He grabbed ahold of my father and started to drag him away.

I found my voice. I felt my body trembling, but my voice was somehow strong. "No! Please, don't take my father's life. Please," my voice broke here, but I paused and continued on strong again. "Please. Take me instead."

Thomas began to argue, but the monster growled at him and let go of my father. "I will not take the life of a girl," it said, its green eyes watching me with interest.

I stood tall before it. "I am not a girl," I said forcefully. "And you don't have to take my life. Keep me prisoner. Put me to work. Lock me up. I don't care. _Just don't kill my father_. Please, let them both go free."

The beast looked at me with curiosity. "You make an excellent offer. I will accept. You are indebted to stay here forever in my care." He turned and gestured to Lawrence, who hung back in the background. "Collect this _girl's_ things from her father's carriage. Phillip, see that these people are sent on their way. If they are still here in five minutes, I kill them both and the girl will still stay. Minerva, send her to my study when they have left." The beast stormed from the entrance hall, leaving us stunned.

I ran to my father and hugged him tightly. He cried, telling me he was sorry. Minerva pulled me back and said softly, "You need to let them go or else they will never get out of here alive."

I nodded and watched as Thomas and Father left. Before he walked out the doors, Thomas blew me a sad kiss. I just felt numb.

I stood there staring at the closed doors while Minerva wrapped her arms around me in a comforting embrace. "I am so sorry," she whispered over and over. "I am _so_ sorry." I felt as though my heart had been ripped from my body. I didn't cry, though. It had happened so fast I didn't even have time to let it sink in. I kept a stoic face as Minerva walked me to the monster's study.

She knocked on the door and the beast called for me to be sent in. She turned to me and gave me an apologetic half-smile. "He's not so bad. Truly. He just doesn't know how to act around people." With that said, she opened the door and I walked in, not knowing what to expect.

The beast sat in a large chair facing away from the door and toward a fireplace more ornate than any others I had seen. It was huge and the fire roaring in it lit up the whole room.

"Come in," the thing barked. "Come where I can see you."

I quietly and quickly moved closer to him, standing close to the fireplace. I looked down at my feet to avoid having to look at whatever this being was sitting before me.

"You can call me Beast. As far as anybody is concerned, I have no name but that. I have only several rules for you. The first is this: do not touch the roses. Never touch them. They are mine and mine only. And second, you must always do as Minerva tells you to do. Do not argue with her. She will know what is best for you."

I nodded, still staring at my feet.

"Listen. You are not a servant. You are not completely a prisoner either. You are my guest and I will try to make sure you are as comfortable as possible while you stay here. Do not hesitate to ask Minerva or Phillip for something." I nodded again and the Beast gave a soft growl. "I understand that I am not a sight to behold, but you will not be able to look at your feet forever. What is your name, girl?"

I swallowed my fear and looked up. The Beast looked even worse in the light from the fire. The flickering shadows danced across his features, making his face even more frightful. Despite the fearsome sight he was, I stood my ground.

"Victoria Elizabeth," I answered in a voice that thankfully did not betray my emotions. I felt shaken to my core, but I tried to act confident and aloof.

He narrowed his eyes. "What do you wish to be called?"

"Victoria."

My mere presence seemed to make him uneasy. He waved his hand dismissively at me. "Well then, Victoria, you are free to do as you wish. Let Minerva or Phillip know when you would like to take your midday meal. They will see to it that you are fed. We have dinner at half-past six. It is mandatory to attend. For now I will have breakfast sent up to your room. That is all."

I rushed from the room, trying not to appear too frightened. Minerva stood outside the door waiting for me. She led me back to the room where I had stayed before. My trunk sat where it had been previously, with the purchases from my "adventure" laid out on the bed.

"I'll be right back up with your breakfast, dear," Minerva said. She left, closing the door behind her. I stayed standing where I was for a few moments, taking in the room one more time. This time it was too stuffy. It felt more like a cage than a bedroom. I had once thought that being stuck at my father's estate was lonely and stifling. Now I yearned for it more than anything.

For some reason, I still couldn't cry. I wasn't sure I could. My mind and body felt so numb. I didn't know where to start with my emotions. Was I angry? Lonely? Sad?

I felt my legs move slowly across the room to sit in the plush chair. As I sank down into it, I realized what my primary emotion was.

Fear.


	6. The Dinner

I sat in the chair looking out the window for a long time. I watched the colors of the sunrise fade as the sun gradually made its ascent higher in the sky. Minerva had come with my breakfast promptly, but I didn't touch it. After an hour she returned to find me in the same place I was when she left. She tried to comfort me, but her words seemed miles away. It was like I had been plunged underwater. Everything was blurry and dulled.

I still hadn't cried. Hours had gone by and I was still so numb. I couldn't imagine ever being able to move from my seat.

When lunch time came around, Minerva came back. I heard her speak, but could not make out what she was saying. Suddenly, her hand was on my shoulder. I jumped, startled.

She looked down at me with concern. "Miss, I know you have been torn from your family, but you should eat something."

I stared at her. I somehow registered that she mentioned eating.

"Not hungry," I mumbled, looking back out the window.

She tried to say something else, but her words were lost to me yet again.

I watched the shadows move in the gardens below. I was all of a sudden very tired and sore. I looked back at the clock on the mantel. I had been in my chair for far too long. I stretched out my legs. I got up and moved to the bed which had been cleared of the purchases from my trip with my father. I collapsed on it and quickly fell asleep.

I was awoken by Minerva again.

"Miss? Miss, the master will not let you skip dinner. He demands that you come down and eat with him. I told him you should be left to rest, but he wouldn't have it."

I looked at her groggily. "I will not, under any circumstance, eat with that monster."

She acted as though I said nothing and strolled over to the wardrobe. "Come, I will help you change. What would you like to wear? I saw that you had a very divine pink dress with you. I put it in here somewhere…"

"I am not changing. I am not eating with him."

She looked back at me. "Miss, it is in your best interest to join him."

"Do you not understand me?" I asked sharply. "I can't eat with that… _thing!_"

Her face grew worried and nervous. "You will not get anything to eat at all if you do not join him," she said quietly. "He is not accustomed to his orders being refused."

"Then he needs to learn how it feels to not get his way."

A knock came at the door. Phillip's voice carried through. "The master is waiting downstairs."

Before Minerva could say anything, I called out, "Tell the monster I am most certainly not joining him for dinner!"

Minerva rushed to the door. I heard her say quietly, "I just need a little more time. Please, distract him. Make some excuse. Please."

I heard Phillip say something about how the beast 'didn't like to be kept waiting.' He left and Minerva came back.

"Please," she begged. "You will have to get used to it eventually. You might as well start now."

Something in her voice made me realize that, even though she was trying to reason nicely with me, it was very, very important that I did not cross the Beast. Besides, my lack of food had finally registered with my body and I was very hungry. So I got up off the bed and went to her, allowing her to put me in whatever dress she wanted. She was very relieved and she led me downstairs quickly. As we approached the dining hall, she stopped me.

"Please, miss," she implored. "Please don't anger him. He has no idea how to handle guests, especially young women. I do not want anything to happen to you." I nodded and that seemed to satisfy her enough.

"_Where is she?"_ the Beast bellowed from the dining hall loudly.

Minerva practically shoved me into the dining hall. "Here she is, sir." She quickly backed out of the dining hall, leaving me alone with the Beast.

"It's about time. Sit."

I glared at him and plopped down in my seat in a very pointedly unladylike fashion. He glared back at me then turned his focus to his food.

The meal was simple, as it had been the previous night, though it was incredibly delicious. I dug in, not caring about manners or being ladylike. If this surprised the Beast, he did not show it. We ate in complete silence, not once looking at each other.

When he was finished, the Beast pushed himself away from the table and stormed out without a word to me.

I stared after him, confused. He acted as though he wanted me here just as much as I wanted to be here. He didn't _have_ to keep me here! He didn't need to get so angry about all of us staying one harmless night in his stupid manor. It was his choice to keep me here. What was his problem with me?

I threw my napkin on the table and stormed out of the room as well. I looked around to see if Minerva or Phillip might be close at hand. They weren't anywhere nearby, which frustrated me. I wanted to demand an explanation for everything. Why weren't there any other servants? Why was he so rude? I wanted to ask them about the roses. Why had he demanded I not touch them?

I gave a loud, exasperated sigh and stomped up the stairs to my room.

Minerva was waiting in my room when I entered. I opened my mouth to demand answers, but she spoke before I could form any words.

"How was dinner?"

I snorted. "Quiet."

"How was the food?"

"Fine."

She just gave me an understanding look and asked, "Would you like to prepare for bed?"

Suddenly all of my questions suddenly disappeared and I found that I was incredibly exhausted despite the sleep I had earlier.

I nodded and she helped me out of my gown and into my nightclothes. She had me sit on the bed and climbed up with me. She undid my hair and began gently brushing, just like my mother used to when I was very young. The motion and feel of the brush running through my hair was soothing. It made me even sleepier and by the time she was done, I was ready to collapse. She got off the bed and I climbed in under the sheets. She let out the lamps and soon I was falling into a comfortable, dreamless sleep.

In the morning I awoke to Minerva building a fire. It had gotten very chilly during the night and I found myself shivering despite the thick, heavy blankets on top of me.

"Ah, miss. Good morning. I apologize for the chilly room this morning. I'm afraid I'm running a bit behind in my schedule. We haven't had a guest in years."

I blinked sleepily at her. "I wonder why," I mumbled. She gave a small laugh and soon the fire was a roaring blaze.

"Would you like to take breakfast in your room?" she asked.

Despite the circumstances, I felt a rush of excitement that I was being waited on so generously. I nodded eagerly. "Yes, please."

She brushed her hands on her apron and smiled. "I will be right up with that for you."

I pulled the covers around me even closer. I thought about the situation I was in. Despite the Beast's rude personality and ugly exterior, I found Minerva to be a comforting presence. She knew I didn't want to be here and seemed to understand that her master was a terrible monster.

Suddenly she was by my side and I realized I had fallen back asleep.

"Miss, I have your breakfast. I have it here by the window. Why don't you get up and have a nice meal to start your day, hm?" She held out her hand. "Come, it will make you feel better."

Remembering the fierce hunger I had, I was more than willing to get out of bed and sit in the chair by the window to eat. It was late enough in the morning that I had missed the brilliant colors of the sunrise.

As I sat and ate, Minerva floated around the room. She made the bed then started to set out a dress for the day. I watched her silently, absent-mindedly nibbling on my toast.

"What will I do here?" I asked her.

She gave me a slight smile. "Whatever you'd like, I suppose."

I frowned. "What is there to do?"

She thought for a moment. "There's a library and we have a piano in the ballroom. I'm sure you might find some paints or something somewhere around here." She continued to move around the room. "What do you like to do?"

I shrugged. "Read."

"Well then you're in luck. Our library is quite extensive. You'll never be lacking something new to read." She sighed. "The gardens are lovely to walk around in. I don't suppose you're into gardening?"

I shook my head. "No, not at all."

She smiled. "Well that's good, because the gardens never need tending to or pruning. They take care of themselves somehow."

I stared out the window to take in the view of the gardens. They were very lovely and incredibly well-manicured, just as I had observed when we had arrived that stormy night. "Is it just you, Phillip, and Lawrence here to serve the Beast?" I asked, still staring out the window.

She shook her head. "No, there are others. Many others. However, they… They aren't exactly, well, _human_."

I looked back to her with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

She wrung her hands, looking a little uncomfortable. "I'm not sure how to describe them. None of us really know exactly what they are, either. They have a humanly appearance, but are just mere shells of people. They do the master's bidding and don't cause any trouble, but they're a bit unnerving to look at. They stare blankly with eyes that seem to lack a soul." Seeing my startled appearance, she added quickly, "Oh dear, I'm sorry! I've frightened you. I promise you they're harmless. You most likely will never have to see them."

Trying to erase the thought of soulless servants, I quickly changed the subject. "So, what brought you, Phillip, and Lawrence here?"

She coughed, the new subject not being any better than the previous one apparently. "I'm afraid that's not exactly a topic to discuss at the moment."

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

She waved it off. "Don't be. You didn't know. Your curiosity is understandable. Are you finished with your breakfast?"

I looked down at my plate. I suddenly realized that while I had been talking to her, I had also abandoned my breakfast. "Oh. I… Yes."

"I'll take that down then come back up. If you'd like to pick something out to wear today, I will help you get dressed." She smiled and grabbed the tray, taking downstairs in a hurry.

I sighed, looking out the window again. Down below I saw the Beast walking around among the rose bushes. I made a strange, disgusted noise at the sight of him and got up from my seat. I didn't really care what I wore, but I had to busy myself.

I threw open my wardrobe, pretending to care about which dress I would wear. I grabbed a dress I was fond of, but not my favorite. I wasn't in a good enough mood to care _that_ much about what I wore. I grabbed a ribbon to have Minerva put in my hair and grabbed the most comfortable shoes I had.

"I don't have to see him until dinner, do I?" I asked as soon as Minerva entered the room.

She smiled. "No, dear, you don't."


End file.
